Forum:Galatea Medici
Category:Archived Claim Name: Galatea Medici Gender: Female God-parent: Minerva Cohort Choice: 3rd cohort Appearance: Around 5'7'' with black hair and stormy gray eyes. Usually wears semi fancy italian clothes. '' Personality: Galatea's personality is usually that of a kind and loving girl that will help anybody that needs it. History: Galatea was born to Aberto Medici and Minerva goddess of wisdom and the arts on December 6th, 1995. Aberto was a descendant of the influential Renaissance Medici family, his family were distant in what they did. Some had still done the banking thing their ancestors had done, but several like Aberto wanted to create items not spend their lives counting money. Aberto started working on a new invention that would allow him and his family to count the money faster since they still did it the old fashioned way. One day while Aberto was working in the family bank, which was not his decision, a beautiful woman with black hair and exceedingly beautiful gray eyes walked up to him and asked to withdraw 1,000 Euros. Aberto pulled out his money counting machine and the woman was impressed. She asked him out and after several months of dating, the woman disappeared without a trace. Aberto was hurt badly. About 9 months later after Aberto came back from the bank and started to work on a new invention of his, he heard a knock at his door. When he opened the door, there was nobody there but a basket that held a crying baby girl with his black hair and her mother's gray eyes along with a note saying that the child was his and a demigod and she was Minerva. He picked up the baby and named her after a random name he had heard from the woman when they were dating. "You shall be named Galatea." For several years Galatea was as happy as a noble child could be. She was taught by private tutors and the like and was taught inventing by her father. Every birthday she would ask the same thing, who was her mother? Aberto didn't want Galatea hurt as he had read the myths of his culture when he was younger and knew that she would get hurt. Aberto simply told Galatea that her mother had died during childbirth. After about 10 years of asking that Galatea just went quiet on the subject. One night as she slept, she had a dream of a tall woman with long black hair and the same eyes as her who told her she was her mother and that she was the goddess Minerva. Minerva also told Galatea that there was a camp for children like her and that the activities director's wolves would be coming to take her to San Francisco after she landed there. The next morning Galatea told her father about her dream and he knew what was coming. He told her he'd pay for everything and that she just had to pack the essentials. Galatea wondered why but did as her father asked. She told her father she'd try and send word to him when she got to whereever it was she was going. Weapon: Imperial gold chain scythe. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 19:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC)